


Content

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude was warm against her, his body staving off the chill in the evening air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write an epic for this pairing. Sadly, I doubt that will ever happen.
> 
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Tifa: fulfillment - Here by my side, it’s heaven...

A pleased hum escaped as Tifa settled herself deeper under the covers. Rainy nights always left a chill in the air that had her snuggling up closer to the heat of Rude’s body next to her own. Her lover’s large form was a furnace, warming Tifa’s chilled skin.

Few things were better than such nights. They could - and sometimes did - have sex almost anywhere, but to just cuddle close together with Rude’s arms wound around her was enough to warm her heart. Tifa could feel Rude’s softly rumbling purr of pleasure as his fingers tangled into the ends of her dark hair.

She nuzzled closer into his chest, inhaling the dark scent of him with a soft smile. In that moment, Tifa was perfectly content and, judging by the soft expression on Rude’s face, he felt similar.

The rain outside was a soft lullaby to lull them into slumber.


End file.
